Diary of a Teenage Princess
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: He told me to never lose myself. He told me to be who I was. But why wasn’t that good enough? I was his best friend. He was William Turner. Straight A student, star football player. He's perfect but he's was with her. Present day AU Will/OC Jack/OC
1. The Stupid Best Friend

**Diary of a Teenage Princess  
_CaptainLilaTurner_**

**Summary:  
**He told me to never lose myself. He told me to be who I was. But why wasn't that good enough? I was his best friend. He was William Turner.  
Straight A student, star football player. Could go to Harvard if he wanted to, and if gods existed, he would be Adonis. He's perfect but he's was with her.

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing related to the Pirates franchise. If it looks familiar, then it's not mine.  
Unless you've read any of my other fics with these characters, than maybe it is mine? I don't know, you tell me.

**Author's Note:**  
In case any of you guys have read my stories, you know I like to play around with these characters alot.  
If not, then you aren't missing anything from this story, because it has nothing at all to do with my other stories or Pirates for that matter.  
I'm just using their characters LOL.  
But yeah. In case you HAVE read my other stories, I know that I made Jack and Rupert about 11 years older than Lila and Saphie.  
Which totally worked for that time period, but for this setting and for this story, they are threeish years older than Lila and Saphie. Lemme just do a run down of all the ages for you so if you're one of my previous readers you won' get confused because I know I have a tendency to do that alot D

Lila and Saphie: 16  
Will: 18  
Jack and Rupert: 19  
Ana: 18  
Elizabeth: 17

Hope that helps!

Thanks for reading and enjoy the story, darlings!!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_September 25th, 2008_

If anyone asked me what I thought my junior year was going to be like, I wouldn't even know what to tell you. The night before it started I was a nervous wreck, shaking from head to toe, with butterflies in my stomach making it feel like someone had stuck a knife inside me and twisted it repeatedly. Over…and over….and over…

If you told me that just less than two months later I would be where I was right at this moment, well, I would have told you that you were a complete idiot. I had a way better chance of marrying Joe Jonas than this.

Well, that's what I would have thought on the first day of school, walking in in my white, collard, button down shirt with our school's logo on it and that ridiculous, blue plaid, pleated skirt that was always two inches shorter than they should have been.

He told me to never lose myself. He told me to be who I was. But why wasn't that good enough? I was his best friend. The girl he came to when he had problems, or when he didn't win the football game for our team, or when he failed a test, didn't get into the college he wanted to, or (shudder) his girlfriend problems.

So, I went from president of the drama club to candidate for the cheerleading squad's co-captain and a front runner for homecoming queen. Don't even laugh, I'm not even kidding. Yeah seriously. Don't laugh because I know you are.

And I don't even know how I made the cheerleading squad. I can't even do a stupid back flip! Heck, I can't even tumble. But apparently that's not required, or so I thought. Maybe this is all a part of her master plan…

"Lila, babe, over here!"

Like nails running down a chalkboard.

Perfectly manicured, diamond encrusted nails insured for hundreds of dollars, that is.

Satan had a form, and it was that seventeen year old with the perfect everything. Gosh, I swear I wanted to take a pin and stick it in her to see if she would pop. She wasn't real. Like, I knew she wasn't. Maybe we could burn her or something to see if she was a witch or a robot or…something. I don't know, I just know she's not a human being.

Oh, but her boyfriend is. Her boyfriend is about six foot tall of sexy star football player with the gorgeous smile, gorgeous eyes…gorgeous face….perfect in every shape and form. And what was I? His best friend.

Like…this sucks. I always hated those movies. You know the ones where the girl is in love with the best friend who's in love with the Satanic cheerleader? Because the girl always ended up getting the best friend. And what was I doing? Sitting here, watching him crumble beneath Her Royal Highness ' feet. Couldn't say I was doing the same.

So yeah, to all you crappy directors out there who direct these crappy teen movies about the helpless girl and the sexy best friend, go jump off a cliff and make a realistic story, ok? Oh my gosh, I'm a freakin' cheerleader.

LILA SNAP OUT OF THIS. Am I in hell?

Did I die?

WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS TORMENT?

…….

OMG.

I AM IN HELL.

I smiled at her and took my lunch to her table. Oh holy heck. Snap out of this crap, woman! "Sorry, Liz, didn't see you. " I said, sitting down across from her. No, lie. Lie, lie, lie. See? Did you learn nothing in Bible class today?

Liars go to hell, Lila. They burn for eternity. Of course I saw her and her orange skin and bleach blonde hair. I could see her if she was standing on Mars waving back at me. Not that I'd be looking.

I'd just be laughing because she had no air.

She smiled and tossed her hair back as he came down and sat beside her. I instantly dropped my eyes down to my purse like I was trying to find my phone. "Li." Gah, see? Even his nickname for me tells me what I am. Li. Sounds like lie. Li…lie. Same thing, minus an E. I dropped my phone in my purse when I saw I had a text and looked up at him. He was smiling at me with that smile that since I was about five made my heart jump. I smiled and said, "Will."

William Turner. Straight A student, star football player. Could go to Harvard if he wanted to, and if mythological gods had existed, the boy sitting in front of me would have been Adonis. He was perfect. He was with her.

"You look pretty today." Yep, and why could he say that? Because I was his best friend. Gosh, I felt like sticking my head under the water fountain and drowning myself. I was about to say thanks when I glanced over at Elizabeth who was eyeing me suspiciously over the top of her protein drink. I smiled innocently at her, before turning back to Will and saying, "Don't I always?" He smiled at me and was about to respond when I jumped up because my phone started vibrating. Figures it would now, no telling what Will would have said.

He could have confessed his undying love for me.

Mhmm…keep dreaming.

"Excuse me." I said with a smile, grabbing my purse and smoothing down my pleated skirt that had a tendency to bunch up when I sat. I walked past Will and hightailed it into the bathroom. I flipped my phone open and hissed, "Where the heck are you?"

"Long story." I rolled my eyes and banged my head against the mirror. "Jack, where the heck are you?"

"Uh. What period are we in?"

"Lunch." I replied, matter-of-factly as if he should have known. Which…he probably didn't, knowing him.

"Shit are you serious?"

"No, Jack, I'm completely lying, YES, I'm serious. Where are you?"

"Shit."

"JACK!" I dropped my phone in my purse when the door opened, but picked it back up when I saw it wasn't a teacher it was only Elizabeth. Oh, joy to the world. I rolled my eyes so she couldn't see and turned towards the wall so that she couldn't hear what I was saying.

"Uh, where are you right now?"

"I'm in the bathroom, Jack. I can't exactly prance around school with my cell phone waving around in the air, now can I? Now stop beating around the bush and tell me where the heck you are. Because I don't exactly have my license and I cant drive anywhere and get you if you're like arrested or something-"

"-I got a tattoo-"

"Oh shit, Jack." I said, turning around to look at myself in the mirror. I made a face when I saw the look on my face resembled him in every way possible. "Gosh, you left Geometry so you could go get a tattoo?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's so cool you have to see it, Lala."

'I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT GET BACK BEFORE YOU GET EXPELLED YOU IDIOT! YOUR DAD'S GOING TO KILL YOU."

"Mhmm. I know right? Makes it that much more fulfilling, doesn't it?" He clicked his tongue, I knew he did it when I heard that popping noise from the other end. "I'll be back before next period and slip in. I have study hall so…I don't think they'll notice, gah it hurts like hell. Look, I'll see you then, love. Love you." And with that he hung up and I was hit with the realization that I was in a bathroom with the cheerleader from hell.

Ok, I swear…to whoever said that high school was the best time of their lives, repeat after me, ok?

YOUR.

LIFE.

MUST.

SUCK.

That's the only explanation, because right now, I would have much rather fast forwarded a couple of decades. Maybe three…if she's out of the picture. Oh gosh no, who would I be married to? "Lila, can we talk?"

What are we doing now, Liz? Dancing?

"Sure, Lizzie." I said, leaning against the sink and twirling a strand of my newly highlighted hair around my finger. She went to the mirror and reapplied her eyeliner and said, "Do you like Will?" Oh what the heck. Is it that obvious?

"Of course not, he's your boyfriend. Why would I?"

"You just seem like you do is all, Lila."

"No. He's my best friend is all." Ohhhh my gosh, why did those words make my mouth hurt like I had just said the most awful dreadful horrible curse words in the entire universe? Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! "That's all."

"Whatever you-" She stopped when the door swung open. Saphira narrowed her eyes in Elizabeth' direction. Liz smiled over at me and said, "I'll see you at practice tonight." She winked at me, before pushing past Saphie and walking out the door. Saphira Triton was exactly my age and had been my best friend since we were born since our mothers are practically like sisters. She knows everything about me. And I mean everything. I made a noise and turned back to the mirror. "What?" I made it again. "Lila, what? I can't understand what you're saying."

"I CANT DO THIS!" I yelled, throwing my phone on the ground and watching the battery fly off and hit the wall beside it. Saphie blinked and was silent before asking, 'You feel better now?"

"No. I feel like I'm dying."

"You look like you're dying."

"Love you too." I spat, before going into a stall and slamming the door. I sat on the floor and stared at the toilet, before deciding that was a gross view and walked back out of the stall and back to where I had started. Saphie was watching me like I was some side-show freak with a second head or a beard or something.

"He's such an idiot. She's a witch she's…things I can't say in a Christian School…she's…she's…things, Saphie."

"Ok. Yes, Yes, Yes, and yes, I know she is, Lila but you can't do anything about it-"

"I can kill her." I knew Saphie wouldn't object. Elizabeth had hated her from the time we all slept over at Saphie's house on her 5th grade and Elizabeth excused Saphie of popping the heads off of her Barbies when it had in all actuality had been Saphie's older brother Rupert and Jack who were downstairs. But Liz wouldn't take it and hated Saphie ever since.

Feeling was mutual.

Why wasn't I so lucky?

"And screw your life up? Is Will Turner actually worth that?" I turned around and looked at her, before turning back to the mirror. "Ok, I guess to you he is. Lila, get a hold of yourself. You're going insane."

'"Babe, that ship set sail looooooong ago." I said, banging my head against the mirror. Saphie pulled my head back like I was going to break it. I pouted at her and said, "I'm like…I don't know what I am."

"Not capable of producing human thoughts, apparently."

"Cute." I said, pulling out my phone when I felt it vibrate in my jacket pocket. I flipped it open to see that I had just gotten a text from my cousin. And again. Let my day get better, please, I beg you.

_Uh….I'm in the principal's office?_

"Shit." I said, walking out and going down the hall. Saphie hightailed it after me and we dodged the crowd coming out of the lunchroom to where the senior hallway was. Rupert shut his locker and walked past us, he smiled at Saphie and winked over at me. I didn't look at Saphie and kept my pace up so she had to almost run after me down the hallway. I groaned when I saw my aunt and uncle walking into the principal's office.

Jack could honestly not afford to get another detention, especially over this.

But imagine my surprise when me and Saphie walked in to find that my aunt and uncle and Rupert's parents were in the office. Shit, I had been staying with Jack and his parents while my mom and dad were on business in the Caribbeans…which means….

I'm in trouble? What the heck did I do? Just as I thought that, Rupert walked through the door.

Oh.

Shit.

I am sooooo dead.


	2. Oh My Dog

**Chapter Two  
**

"What did you get it for?"

"Stop it."

"What did you get it for?"

"Leave me alone."

"What did you get it for?"

"SHOVE IT UP YOUR BUTT, JACK!" I yelled at him, slamming my locker and turning around to face my cousin. Everyone always said we looked alike. I didn't see it. Jack was only about five inches taller than I was, and was the bad boy of Royal High. He was the one always wearing the black collard uniform shirt, trying to get away with coming in with his uniform 'altered' in various ways, the one always getting detentions, the one always getting in trouble, and the one even the most innocent of girls secretly had a crush on.

He was cute, I'd give him that. But I guess if I look like him I should humor myself, shouldn't I? His long curly black hair was always pulled back, sometimes with a red bandana that Principal Swann would always make him take off. And his dark eyes were always lined with jet black eyeliner.

He annoyed the heck out of me sometimes, but I really loved him to death. I knew I could always turn to him, and I had no idea what I'd do when he graduated in May. Gosh, just the idea of that scared me.

"Come on, tell me." I rolled my eyes and tried to open my locker again with no success. Gosh, what the heck is my combination again? "Screw it." I said, letting go of the lock and looking at Jack who was finding the fact that I had just slammed my locker and locked myself out of my locker hilariously funny. I was about to shoot something at him when someone reached around me and unlocked it for me in a few seconds.

He took his arm off the locker and put it around me as he leaned down and whispered, "Times you failed your permit test. Joe Jonas's birth date and come back to the day me and you first met." He took his arm off, and by the time that I looked behind me, Will Turner was already down the hall walking to his next class, unaware of the female heads that were turning in his direction as he did so. Well, maybe he did know.

Jack who had watched his best friend walk off, turned back and looked at me with an eye raised as he asked me, "What the heck was that?"

"Nothing." Because in all actuality, it probably was nothing. He probably had meant nothing. I don't really know what was worse. Being in love with my best friend, or being in love with my cousin's best friend which is the same person. I mean, that in its self is like confusing alone and sucks alone without me throwing Miss Swann into the equation that was already border line evil and sucky and bad and nasty and mean. "Why?"

"He just talks about you a lot is all." Jack said, turning around and walking down to our next class. I was about to ask him where his books were, but when I looked down, I saw that he was kicking them down the hall, and I have to actually say, I think Jack got more attention from girls when he walked down the hall than Will. I rolled my eyes and fell in step beside Jack. Me and Jack together in a hall, Royal High's worst nightmare confirmed.

"Mr. Sparrow, please do not kick the books." Came Principal Swann's booming voice from behind us. Jack rolled his dark eyes and bent down to pick them up. He came back up and smiled at him, wordlessly taking off his scarlet bandana like he knew that he was going to tell him. "And Miss Parrish?" Oh great. I turned around and looked at him as he said, "Your skirt is above regulatory length."

And no surprise, he handed both of us a detention slip.

Wait, why was Principal Swann looking at my skirt that closely?

Can you say pedophile?

I can, in two different languages actually. _Principal Swann es el pederasta. _See?

"Yay." Jack rolled his eyes and pushed his curls out of his face as he walked down the hall to our English class. I groaned at getting yet another detention and followed behind him to Mr. Triton's class. Yep, He was a teacher.

If that was going to make my life any easier.

Being in the AP Literature class last year, they let Saphie and me skip on ahead to senior English this year so we were the only juniors in there. Didn't bother me. I got to be in the same class as Will without Elizabeth. He smiled at me as I walked past him and took the seat behind him. Jack was mumbling Spanish curse words under his breath when he made it to the back of the room where Saphie and Anamaria were sitting. Ana turned to look at him and then turned to look back at Saphie. She turned back to Jack and smiled. He opened his mouth and was about to say something when Ana smacked him hard across the face. "OW! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?"

"Mr. Sparrow." Mr. John Triton said as he walked into the room, looking back in Jack's direction. He didn't like my uncle at all, so it was no surprise to me that he couldn't stand my cousin. That, and it was pretty obvious that Mr. Triton's daughter had her eye on Jack. I didn't say anything to Saphie that I knew, of course. I was going to let her tell me when she wanted to. But it was obvious, and something told me, Jack felt the exact same way.

Jack didn't bother remarking to Mr. Triton's monotone 'Mr. Sparrow' warning. He only nodded, and turned back in his desk. "Mr. Sparrow, desk on all fours, please." Jack rolled his eyes again and leaned forward so that his desk came back down on all four legs. Will smirked and turned back in his seat. About this time, Mr. Triton's son decided to grace everyone, including me, with his presence as he walked in.. Rupert smiled at me and took his seat behind me between Alex and Ana. Saphie gave him a look from the other end of the room and looked at me, but I quickly turned away. Mr. Triton made a disapproving grunt, before turning around to the board.

Will glanced back at me, then looked back to make sure that he was still writing on the board. I started poking my Camp Rock book cover, until my pen went straight through Nick Jonas's head. I looked at the hole in his head in complete horror, before dropping my pen about the same time a little white sheet of paper floated down on my desk. I looked back up at Will to see he was facing the board like nothing had happened.

_Are you alright, Li? You look upset about something_.

You know, it totally crossed my mind to tell him that I was head over heels in love with him at that moment, Yeah, it crossed my mind, but I completely shot and massacred that idea to death.

I picked up my pen and wrote back:_Yeah, I'm fine, Will. Why wouldn't I be?_

I was about to hand it back to Will, but stopped when Mr. Triton turned back around and eyed us suspiciously. Will took his hand and hit his pen off of his desk so I took the piece of paper and dropped it. Will smirked at me and took it before turning back around and writing back. About this time, another piece of paper fell on my did you get a detention for?

I blinked over at Jack and wrote back to him:_If you promise not to tell…PDA in the parking lot with Rupert? Happy, there I told you._

And another one from Saphie's direction:_Lila, you need to tell Will you like him, it is so obvious,_

Uh huh. Like you and Jack, darling? I rolled my eyes when Will dropped his note back on my desk. I felt like screaming. This is ridiculous. Just text me, Mr. Triton's clueless like his son.

I wrote back to Saphie:_I can't tell Will I'm in love with him, he's with Elizabeth._

And then I read Will's:

_I don't know, I'm just worried about you is all, Li-Li. Let's do something together, just me and you._

_Tell me when and where._

And with that, I handed them all back their notes. I saw Jack's eyes go up as he glanced over at me and whispered, "Wrong one. I just got would be asked out by Will." Oh…no. I glanced over at Saphie when she gasped loudly and tossed a glare in my direction as she mouthed to me, "Rupert?" Ohhhh shit.

That means Will got….

"OH MY GOSH!" I jumped over and tore the letter out of Will's hands, making Will, me and the desk, topple on to the ground with a loud crash. I honestly thought when I opened my eyes that I would be dead, the crash was that loud. It sounded like a gun shot or something, so I don't know, maybe Elizabeth came in and pulled out a gun and shot me or something. But no, when I opened my eyes, I saw that Will was on top of me, pinned to me because the desk was on top of him. Jack broke the silence and started laughing as he stood up and applauded us.

"Mr. Sparrow, take your seat now." Jack smirked and sat back down as Mr. Triton walked over to us and lifted the desk off of Will. Will got up and pulled me up to my feet, but the look of him not trying to laugh was evident on his face. I, on the other hand, was not going to laugh because I was extremely unhappy that I was going to be adding to the very large detention slip collage that decorated my locker.

Turns out we just got sent into the hall for the remainder of the period and got a zero for the day. Which sucks, because it was a block period so I got 85 minutes worth of zeros because I'm sure for the first time this year Mr. Triton was handing out assignments left and right. And of course Mr. Harvard over here had stopped laughing and was extremely upset with this form of punishment and said he would have elected to take a detention.

Whatever, Will. I've been there.

278 times to be exact.

Well, it'll be 280 by the end of this week, I guess.

"I saw…the note.." Yep, Mhmm. I'm being punished for something I've done. I blinked at Will, thinking he had just seen my love confession, but instead of bringing me into his arms and kissing me, telling me that he loved me not Elizabeth, he said in that "Lila Tone" of his, "Li, Rupert? That's not like you at all."

Oh. He knows about that bet.

Well…this is fun.

"Li." He had a "Lila Tone" he only used on me. It was this voice that made me think that I was talking to a student counselor or a therapist rather than my best friend would-be boyfriend. "What's gotten into you?"

"It was a bet, I'm not dating him if that's what you mean."

"No, that makes it worse. Lila…." I had slumped against the wall and slide all the way down and smoothed down my skirt as I stared emotionless at the wall in front of me. Will walked in front of me and kneeled down on his knees and turned my face to his, "Lila, please don't turn into them."

Them? You mean your girlfriend? I tried to turn my face away from him, but he said, "Look at you, you're a cheerleader now, how is that Lila?" I'm 16. I'm having an identity crisis, leave me alone, ok? Satan possessed me.

Go ask your girlfriend, she'll tell you she did.

"Where's the girl who never got detentions, who was an honor roll student, never got in trouble for wearing her skirt too short or kissing someone in the parking lot she's not even dating. Where's my Li-Li? You're not her." My eyes were filling with tears as those words pierced my heart.

What heart, Lila? Yours dissolved into dust freshman year when he asked Lizzie to homecoming and not you. "Is it something I did?" I looked up at Will when he asked that. He knew, I know he did. I just shook my head and got up when the bell rang and said, "I'm late for cheerleading practice."

"Will you call me?"

"Probably not."

"Li-Li-"

"Will, please, please don't call me that." I said, getting teary. I saw Elizabeth coming down the hall. She walked over to Will and kissed his cheek. When she saw me, she said, "Did I interrupt something?" She raised her eyebrow at that. Will looked at me and said, "Actually you-';

"-weren't." I finished. "I'll see you at practice, Liz." I looked at Will once more, before hightailing it to my locker. Once I got there and opened it thankfully without Will's help, I saw the picture of me and Will hanging on the locker door from last Christmas. Our parents always take a trip to the Caribbean's in the winter when it's cold here. He had his arms around me and was kissing me on the cheek. I ripped it off the wall, and slammed my locker shut.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked outside the front steps of Royal High only to find that I was surrounded by cameras and photographers. I screamed and ran back inside. I blinked and looked back outside. "What.."

"-Li-"

"Will, leave me alone." I pushed past him, but even as I walked down the hallway and ran into the bathroom to change into my cheerleading uniform. I pulled the blue and red shirt over my head, and put on my skirt, before pulling my hair above my head into a tight ponytail. I slung my bag over my shoulder and picked my red and gold pom-poms up before opening the bathroom door and walking out to meet Will. He had apparently ran in and changed because he was in his football uniform, staring me in the eyes with his helmet under his arm. I rolled my eyes and walked down the hallway ignoring him, "Lila, please." I sighed and glanced over at the sign for the auditions for the fall musical. I looked at the audition times for a minute, before shaking my head.

"Are you doing it?"

"Doing what?"

"Trying out for the musical."

"No. I have a cheerleading competition that week." I said with a sigh, leaning against the wall and looking up at Will. Will put the helmet on the floor beside his bag and said, "Where's my drama queen?" I giggled and looked down n the ground studying the designs on the floor. He put his arm on one side of me and said, "Lila, this isn't you…the Lila you used to be wanted to be an actress and would have gotten a script for that a week ago."

"Will, not now, ok? Because right now I'm a cheerleader and am late to practice where your girlfriend will kill me for being late, so let me go-"

"-well, if Elizabeth kills my girl she'd have to answer to me." I turned and looked up at him to see if he had in fact just said that. I opened my mouth to speak, but Will said, "Let me drive you home tonight."

"Alright." I said, reluctantly. He smiled and hugged me. I smiled and kissed his cheek, surprising both himself and me, so I decided to pull back and wave my pom-poms in his face, "I'm late."

"So am I." He winked at me, and walked out the door. I leaned against the wall and saw him put on his helmet on and run to meet the rest of the team. I smiled and turned to walk into the gym. When I waked in, the entire squad was staring at me with weird looks. Liz had one of her face, but she turned it into that trademark smile of hers and said, "You're late, Lila."

"Yeah, I'm super sorry about that, Lizzie." I said, flashing her my best absolute fake smile, before tossing my bag with the other girls and taking my spot between two freshmen. Liz shot me a look, but smiled when she caught my look and walked over to the radio. She turned it on, and within seconds, Metro Station's 'Shake It' blared throughout the entire gym. "Ok, girls, 5, 6, 7 8,-"

"Will!" He laughed as he pulled around to my street after practice that night. I was laughing so hard I was surprised that I was still breathing. Will laughed and looked at me, "Well, it's true. And you need your license."

"Yeah, I know, right?" I said, leaning back against the seat, popping my gum a little loudly making Will wince and look over at me. I smiled and looked out the window as I said, "I suck at driving so…" I tilted my head, and something, or someone, possessed me at that moment because I said, "But then I couldn't get rides with you."

Will looked as if he tensed up slightly when I said that. He stepped on the breaks and parked the car in front of my house as he said, "Of course you could. Like you would need a reason." He turned around to look at me. My heart was pounding as he slowly leaned over the gear shift. "Li…" He whispered, putting his hand on my cheek, cupping it. I turned my eyes up to his when he rested his forehead on mine. He hesitated for a minute, before leaning further in so our lips were almost touching and…

"OH MY DOG!" I screamed, pulling back from him and staring at the front of my house. Police officers and fire trucks were out there. Someone had got shot or died or something. "Will…I'll…I'll see you later ok? I'm sorry." I kissed his cheek and grabbed my bag. I slammed the door shut and ran up the steps leading to the front porch. To my surprise, Mr. Triton got out of a black car with a few police officers behind me. He walked over to me and took my arm, leading me inside the house. Ok, this was getting a little too weird.

Oh my gosh, someone's dead

Or getting a divorce.

Or…something bad.

Why is my English teacher here?

"Lila." I turned around once I reached the living room to see that my parents had apparently gotten home from the Caribbeans. I opened my mouth to say something, but then I realized. This was like…one of those intervention things like they do when you do drugs and stuff.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't do it.' I said, dropping my backpack in one hand and my scarlet and gold uniform in the other. My mom looked at my dad, before calmly walking over to me and saying, "There's something we have to tell you."

Ok, if she is pregnant or something, I'm going to kill someone.

But, I didn't realize then how far off from it I actually was. Funny how your life can change so much in three seconds, isn't it?


	3. Joy

**Chapter Three**

Ok. So I've heard some pretty ridiculous things in my lifetime. When my mom tried to argue with me that Clay Aiken was not gay, that was ridiculous to me. When Will started dating the Prom Queen from hell, that was ridiculous to me. When my mom calmly explained to me that since my abuela had become ill, she was stepping up as Queen and my father King, that was ridiculous to me.

Mhmm, yeah you read that right.

Mom=Queen.

Dad=King.

Lila=Dead.

Elizabeth=Still Prom Queen from Hell.

Everyone clear now?

Good.

"Shut. Up." I said, sinking down into the chair in front of me and staring at my parents. I swear, if It was up to this and my mom telling me she was pregnant again, I would have taken a new brother or sister. Ok, me ruling a country is like…is like…I don't know what it's like but it's not like something that should be good. I mean, hell. I'd be less surprised if Will walked in the door and confessed his undying love for me and told me he dumped Elizabeth, got on one knee and proposed to me.

No, let me take that back.

I'd be less surprised if Spongebob Squarepants walked in confessed his undying love for me.

That's how surprised I was.

And sponges can't walk.

"Lila, darling, I know this is a bit of a shock for you." My mom said, getting up and looking at me. "We didn't want to tell you that you were a princess because we wanted you to live a normal life. Something I didn't get to do. Darling-"

"You just tell me…I'm a princess. Mom, how the heck am I not supposed to freak out?" My heart was pounding against my chest as I looked up into my mom's green eyes. Everyone said I was going to grow up looking like her. Which I'd take as a huge compliment, my mom was gorgeous. And something told me, she didn't have to ditch her life and become a cheerleader to make dad notice her.

"Lila-"

"No…No." I got up from my seat, not being able to take it anymore. How could they lie to me for 16 years? I ran past Mr. Triton down the stairs of our house not caring they were screaming after me for me to come back. I heard the police car sirens going off behind me. I groaned and hid behind a wall and pulled my cell phone out. Tears were streaming down my face as I dialed his number. I closed my eyes and put the phone to my ear when I heard his deep voice call out, "Hello?"

He was my best friend's cousin, and had been dating my cousin for about 3 months now. He was always like my brother and I knew I could always turn to him when I needed him. I wiped my eyes as I sat on the bleachers of the football field that afternoon. The football players had been called in for another practice shortly after Will had dropped me off at my house. I heard them creak beneath him as he walked.

"Lila." I turned my head to look at Alex Cromwell. His gorgeous blue eyes were sparkling in the sun before he turned and looked at me. He pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes, "Babe, you got to tell someone."

"I know. I will eventually." I said, wiping my eyes, ignoring the small trail of mascara that was left when I did that. I opened my green eyes and focused them on the field. I saw number 9 run through the field in a red, white and gold blur. She was on the sideline smiling at him, but his eyes weren't on her. He wasn't looking at his girlfriend.

He was looking at me.

"Al, I have to go. Thanks for coming to get me." Alex smiled at me and hugged me tightly. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him as he kissed my cheek and said, "If you need me call me."

"You know I will." I said, reassuringly as I smiled and walked down the bleachers. I saw him say something to the coach, before running through the gate. I groaned and hopped off the bleachers before running in the direction of the front gate. When I saw they were locked, I turned around and ran underneath the bleachers trying to get to the other side when Will came out of the other side. He took his helmet off and looked at me with his piercing hazel eyes. I took a step back, before turning the other way.

"Li, talk to me."

"Will, don't do this to me." I said, feeling him come and standing behind me. He was so close to me, I could feel his breath tickling the back of my neck. I closed my eyes as he took his arm and gently moved me around to meet him. I opened my eyes and looked at him as he said, "Li, what's wrong?"

I looked up into his eyes and for the first time felt like I was breaking. Will Turner destroyed me. He made me become someone I wasn't; he made me realize that I was helplessly in love with him. He made my junior year so far a living hell. "Lila…tell me." Gosh, I was so gone I would have jumped off a cliff if he wanted me to. I looked down and said, "Will, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me…" He said, taking my chin in his thumb and index finger and tilting my head up to his. He took his hand and cupped the side of my face like he had in his car. Somehow his arm ended up around my waist, with our lips almost touching. He pulled back slightly, and said "Li…"

Flashes started going off. My eyes got wide when I pulled back from Will. I looked at him and said, "Will, I'm sorry…I have to go." I knew they were cameras. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I stayed there for a minute. He looked at me like he wanted to say something, but I only smiled and ran out of the front gate leaving him at the field. My eyes were filling with tears when I saw Mr. Triton get out of a black limo that had a few police cars behind it. I glanced back, but he was already gone.

I wiped my eyes and gave in as I sat down in the limo. He closed the door behind him and got in the front seat. I leaned against the window, tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I sighed and pulled it back to see 'Will' flashing on the screen. I flipped it open to see it was a text.

'Li call me when you get home'

I closed my eyes and threw it on the floorboard of the limo. I closed my eyes again and heard it vibrating again. "Shit." Mr. Triton looked through the rearview mirror. I smiled, forgetting that he was my English teacher still. He looked back and I reached down and grabbed it.

'You're so ignoring me'

I groaned and tossed it on the seat.

'_I'm slippin' into the lava, and I'm tryin' keep from goin' unde_r' I stared in horror at my phone that was ringing to Will's ringtone I picked out for him. Mr. Triton looked back through the mirror. '_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter, I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby-'_

I grabbed it and hit the side so it went to voicemail. I wiped the tears on my cheeks and closed my eyes as we drove back to the house. I thought my life was crazy now, and I just couldn't wait to go to school the next day.

Oh joy to the world.


	4. Going to Hell

**Chapter Four**

I didn't talk to him the next day at school. It was Friday, the day of our first home game. I closed my eyes as I pulled my dark blonde hair up into a ponytail and tied the scarlet ribbon around it. I opened them to make sure that my makeup was ok. I decided that it was as good as it was going to get.

"_You're not my Li."_ I held back my tears when I heard his voice telling me that inside my head, it repeated over and over. I wiped my eyes before it could smear my makeup and slung my backpack over my shoulder with my change of clothes in it since we were all going to the movies after. I grabbed my cheerleading jacket, and walked out the door, not saying a word to Their Royal Highnesses on the way out. I heard my mom sigh loudly when I did that, she said I was hurting her. Well, it hurt me that they kept the fact I was heir to a country off of the Caribbean coast for a 16 years.

I heard my phone ring in my pocket, but when I looked out the door, I saw headlights in the window. I saw his black Ferrari pull up in our driveway. I opened the door and walked out. I wasn't surprised to see 'Pirates Seniors 2009' written all over his windows. I smiled at him and hopped in the backseat. My cousin from my dad's side of the family was sitting in the front seat. She had been dating Alex for a few months now. She was like me, minus the Jack side I inherited from my mom's Sparrow side of the family.

She tossed her sparkling red curls back and turned her eyes to me, "You ok, Lila?"

I smiled at her and said, "I'm fine, Chan." She smiled at me for a second, before turning back to her boyfriend who was talking on the phone to someone from the football team with him. I sighed when Alex said something to Will. I turned my eyes out of the window as we neared our school. People were screaming horns and megaphones in hand. We all got out of the car and walked into the madness and chaos that was high school. After kissing Chan goodbye, she made her way into the stands, and me and Alex walked in the direction of where the football players met. He kissed my cheek, before grabbing his helmet and running of to where the other players were.

I smiled and made my way to where the squad was. One of the freshmen girls ran over to me. I swear I'm like their leader or something. She was talking to me, but I didn't hear what she was saying because at that time, I glanced over at where Elizabeth was just in time to see Will lean down and kiss her. I fought back my tears as she ran over to me and hugged me, "You ready, Lila?"

"Of course I am." I said, smiling at Liz. She smiled at me before turning to the crowd. I smiled and did the same, but glanced back at Will to see, much to my surprise, he was staring at me. He didn't turn away when he looked at me. I stared at him for a minute, before turning back to the crowd.

"ALRIGHT ROYAL HIGH! LET ME SEE YOU PIRATE SPIRIT!" Just after Liz said that, she got in position for us to lift her up. I got underneath her and got in position so that she and Samantha, a sophomore, could lift the sign up for our football team to run through. Gah, I wonder what would happen if I dropped her.

We lifted her up and the football team ran through the sign we were holding, me resisting the urge to drop Liz on her head. Alex and Will were at the front of the team and the stadium erupted into screams and applause. We dropped Liz when it came time to, but not in the way I wanted to of course. I bent down and grabbed my pom-poms and ran after the rest of them.

They announced the players, and right after Alex was called and he ran down the field, the announcer yelled through the microphone, "And announcing this year's quarterback, number 9, Will Turner!"

Elizabeth joined the crowd screaming for that one. Resisting the urge to grab a football and shove it up her nose, I joined her with the rest of the squad. He ran past us and winked. Elizabeth made a noise when she saw that the wink wasn't in her direction. I looked at her, before turning around to face the crowd. I turned my head to see Will was still looking at me, up until my uncle pushed him out on to the field. I knew Jack was somewhere in the stands rolling his eyes because he always wanted Jack to play.

I turned back around, almost afraid to look over at Elizabeth.

Not a few minutes later did we hear, "TOUCHDOWN PIRATES!"

"Woo!" Alex yelled, running out into the parking lot after the game that night and picked Chan up and twirling her around in the air. She screamed until he put her down and kissed her. "42 to 14, baby." Will smirked as he came up beside an ecstatic Alex. He returned Alex's high-five, before reaching behind him and pulling his long brown curls up into a ponytail. I smiled at them and leaned against Jack's car as he walked over the hill with Saphie, Ana and Rupert.

Will was about to say something to me when my Uncle Grant walked past his son who had just put his arm around Saphie and said, "Good game, Turner. Keep playing like that and we'll make it to state for sure."

"Will do, Coach." Will said as Alex rolled his eyes and mimicked Will behind his back. Uncle Grant hit the back of Alex's head and said, "I'm still watching you, Cromwell. Don't do anything stupid."

"Aye, Aye, Captain." Alex said, mock saluting him and getting into the car. Jack rolled his eyes at his dad, before getting in the car. Uncle Grant walked over to me and kissed my cheek, "You ok, Bellie?"

"Yeah, actually." I said, knowing what he was talking about. I totally picture Jack looking like him in about 40 years. Which wasn't a bad thing. He hugged me and said, "Alright, love, call me if you need to and Jack-" Grant added, tossing a glare in his son's direction.

"What, Dad?" Jack said, irritated as he rolled down the window and looked at him.

"Behave." Was all he said, before getting into the car and driving off. Jack rolled his eyes as Saphie got in beside him, laughing. I was about to get in the backseat when I felt someone's arm go around me. He leaned down and whispered. "Ride with me." Before twirling his keys and walking in the direction of his car. Elizabeth fell during one of the stunts and went home early, and no it had nothing what so ever to do with me. I sighed and looked at Chan before following Will to his car.

I turned around momentarily to see that Alex had an eye brow raised in our direction. He glanced at Chan for a minute who was laughing as she got in the car. Will walked closer to me and wrapped his arm around me. I smiled up at him and leaned against him slightly as we walked to the car.

Alex stood on the side of his car and yelled over at us, "Wooo!!! GO TURNER!!!" Will shot back a glare at Alex and continued to walk with me to the car. I rolled my eyes as Chan burst into a fit of giggles. She laughed harder when Alex yelled, "SCORE THAT TOUCHDOWN!"

"SHUT IT, CROMWELL!" Will yelled over at him as he opened the door for me. I tossed a glare over at Alex as I got in the car. Alex got on top of his car, apparently high from winning the game, and yelled, "SHAKE THOSE POM-POMS, LILA!"

"ALEX!" Chan squealed, laughing so hard her face turned a shade of blue. Jack rolled his eyes and sped out of the parking lot with Saphie in his passenger seat. Rupert pulled out driving Ana right after him. If looks could kill, Alex would be dead with the look that Will had given him. Will rolled his hazel eyes and got in the car, slamming the door behind him. I looked at him to see a blush had actually appeared on his perfect face. That sight alone made me blush, so I turned and looked out the window.

"You look pretty."

Oh. Okaaay. Did he just say that or is my Lila-Will-Is-King--Who-Loves-Me-And-Liz-Is-Dead World completely take over? I glanced over at him to see that he was serious. I only smiled at him and turned back to the window and said, "Shouldn't you be with Elizabeth?

Oh.

Wow.

Lila you deserve death right now. He says you look pretty, you bring up his girlfriend you want gone!!!

Way to make him forget about her, babe, reallllyyyy nice.

"She didn't get hurt, Lila. She fell herself and went home. She's pissed at me." I looked at him when he said that to see he had a mad look on his face. He relaxed it somewhat, "Have you ever been with someone and thought of someone else while you were with them? Like…it makes me feel awful."

O.

M.

F.

G.

!

!

!

!

……

*dies*

*is given CPR and mouth to mouth from a sexy doctor*

W.

O.

W.

We stopped at a red light behind Jack's car. I could see Saphie laughing about something that Jack had just said, knowing he had on that infamous smirk of his. I smiled and looked back out at the window as an awkward silence filled the car. Oh gosh, you damn light. CHANGE!!!

I gulped and looked down, closing my eyes resting my hand on my knee, patting it in rhythm to the song playing because that's what I did when I was nervous. I fidgeted. Not a second later did I feel him reach over and push my hand back on my knee. I thought I was just annoying him, but those thoughts left my mind when he entwined his fingers with mine. I looked up at him, but he kept his eyes on the road as he followed Jack into the mall parking lot. I didn't move, but one thought entered my mind.

What was he doing? He had a girlfriend. I wasn't her.

He pulled into a parking spot beside and turned the car off. He pulled his keys out, still keeping his hand in mine. I turned and looked at him. He smiled at me, slipping his hand away from mine and walking out of the car, to my side. He opened the door for me, which I then did something that surprised him and me. I kissed his cheek. He stared down at me for a second, before smiling.

"It's freezing!" Chan shrieked as she got out of the car even though she was bundled up with layers. Saphie rolled her eyes and said, "It's fine. It feels good." She smirked at Chan, not liking her too much to begin with. Chan made a noise and followed Ana in who was shivering too. I crossed my arms, since I had stayed in my cheer uniform and it was about 40 degrees outside. I swear I'm cold blooded.

Will took his football jacket off and wrapped it around my arms. He smiled at me, and wrapped his arms around me as we walked to the movie theater. Is it me? Was he talking about me?

But if he likes me, why is he still with me?

He went to the box office and said, "It doesn't start for another hour, guys." Jack groaned and jumped up and down, hating the cold himself. Saphie rolled her eyes and looked at Rupert, who seemed unaffected as well. He shrugged and walked into the mall. They followed, but when I tried to, Will pulled me back and whispered in my ear, "Follow me."

I followed him.

What? He's hot, and I'm head over heels in love with the guy.

And honestly speaking, I'd follow him into the burning flaming depths of hell right now.

…

Which I may be going there anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter, does it?


	5. Stupid Stuffed Pink Elephant

"…and congratulations to this year's top two nominees for Homecoming Queen that are Miss Elizabeth Swann for the senior class-" Go figure. That girl won every time you turned around. She was on the Homecoming Court every single year and the Coming Home court. She was always Miss RHS, she was always everything. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back in my desk and drew little hearts on the corner of my Geometry notebook as I waited for the other nominees.

Since it was rigged and Elizabeth won every single year, the homecoming queen at our school could be either a junior or a senior. One junior girl was picked and one senior was picked out of the votes to be chosen. I couldn't even imagine who the heck in our grade would run up against Elizabeth Swann, but I had to say, I felt so bad for them. Poor, poor soul running against that witch.

"-And Miss Lila Parrish for the juniors." Came the voice over the intercom. I snapped my pencil in half, by complete accident of course, and glanced up at Mr. Beckett who was peering at me over the top of his magazine. Yeah, like he taught us anything. Everyone turned around and stared at me.

O.

M.

G.

My hand shot in the air. Mr. Beckett stared at me for a minute, before sighing and saying in his annoyed tone of voice, "Miss Parrish?"

"May I go to the bathroom?" I looked at him trying to fake a look that resembled sick. Which, I really didn't have to pretend because I really did feel sick. He sighed after another minute and tossed me the hall pass. I smiled, grabbed my books and purse because I had no intentions of coming back into his room, and ran out the door. The hall was empty, so as soon as the bell rang when I was half way down, I took that as an opportunity to scream and run like mad down the hallway.

Amazing how no one paid me any attention.

I heard someone call my name, but I ignored them, ran into the bathroom, threw my books at the wall and shut myself in a stall. "OH MY GOSH!" And then I continued to scream even more. I felt like crying, I seriously, seriously did. I banged my head against the side of the stall, then glanced over at the toilet. I wonder how long it would take me to drown myself in the toilet if I flushed it when my head was in it.

Ew, people use that.

Ok, given the two facts that I was getting ready to kill myself and I was going to use a toilet to do so, the thing I was more concerned about is that I was going to die by a toilet.

Why? Why is that the first thing that pops into my head. "SHUT UP!" I screamed as if that was possibly going to make my babbling mind keep from babbling. See? Still going strong. Babble, babble, babble. Tears were filling my eyes, and not happy ones either. I wiped them and was honestly about to flush my head in the toilet when my phone vibrated. 'I saw you run down the hall. You ok?'

I wiped my eyes and texted back, 'no…not really being honest…y?'

'No reason…listen what are you doing tonight?'

I blinked at his text, before sitting there for a minute. Did he honestly just ask me out? Or was he just saying he could do his tutoring lesson in Geometry tonight? We switched around tutoring. Since I was fluent in Spanish seeing as my family was from Spain and he completely sucks at Spanish, I tutor him at that. When we're done, he turns around and tutors me in Geometry. Best two hours of my week.

'i have a history test 2morrow but im not gonna study…y?'

'A few of the guys from the team were throwing a party tonight. I know it's a school night…but what do you say?' I had the urge to ask him what about Elizabeth? Shouldn't you be calling her and asking her instead? Why do you want to go with me? I mean, yeah we did have fun sneaking off from the rest of the group last Friday night and going to the arcade alone. Yeah, we have been like best friends since we were little kids. And yep, I have been in love with you most of my life, but what about her?

Lila, he just asked you out. DON'T WORRY ABOUT HER SAY YES! SAY YES NOW!!!!!

'I'll come then'

'Great. I'll meet you there after practice, Li.'

I snapped my phone shut and was about to get up from the floor, when I heard the door open and someone talking in a distressed, pissed off voice. I recognized it immediately, and stood on the toilet so she wouldn't think anyone else was in there.

"I cannot believe her!!! Who the hell does she think she is?" Liz spat. I looked through the crack in the door to see that she had thrown her purse at the mirror and watched it fall on the ground. She screamed and turned around to look at the girl accompanying her. "Gosh, I hate her so much."

"I know. First she joins the cheerleading squad, now she's up for homecoming queen and not to mention…" I watched the brunette girl beside her doing her mascara in the mirror as she said the next part like it was no big deal. "-Will is always staring at her."

"Shut the hell up." Liz snapped turning to look at her. "If she knows what's good for her, she'll stop. I can ruin her. I can ruin her in a second. And I am not losing Will to that witch." Only, she didn't say witch if you catch my drift. I don't know what force was holding me back from going out and ripping her bleach blonde extensions out of her hair, but something did. "I'll see you later, Miranda." And with that, the Ice Queen turned on her heels and walked out of the bathroom. Miranda snapped her compact closed and threw it in her purse, before walking out of Elizabeth.

I was stunned for a second, but snapped out of it when I heard someone step down from the toilet I was guessing in the stall beside me. I opened the door, and wasn't surprised at all to see Saphie walking out of the stall beside me. She shook her head and said, "She's jealous of you, Lila." She turned to look at me, and smirked when she saw the look on her face, "Using that to your advantage?"

"Yes, actually." I smiled and slung my purse over my arm, gathering my books in that arm and linking my free arm with hers. Saphie smiled and said, "Will ask you to the party?" I nodded. She smirked again as we walked out of the bathroom and said, "Well, then. Let's go win your football player back."

After spending hours curling my hair, putting my make up on and finally settling on a super cute pink strapless dress, I decided I was good enough to leave for the party. Saphie smiled at me that night as I walked out of the bathroom and said, sitting down on my bed, "You look like yourself."

"Is that a bad thing?" I said, looking in the mirror and seeing that I hadn't looked like this in months. For one thing, my hair hadn't been curling since last year. I didn't have makeup completely hiding my eyes and only settled for a little eyeliner and mascara.

A weird feeling washed over me as Saphie came to stand behind me and said, "You ok?" I smiled at her and nodded as I blinked away any unshed tears that were in my eyes. She hugged me, before putting her head on my shoulder and looking at me through the window, "You'll have fun, Lila. Promise. And if you don't, come find me and Jack. They're playing tonight."

I nodded and turned around and hugged her, before letting her go when I heard Jack blowing his horn outside. I smiled at her, and together the two of us walked down the stairs and out the door on to the front deck. I stopped when I remembered I was supposed to go see my grandmother about some ball or whatever that was in a few months in my honor. Opps. But this was more important.

Besides, none of my friends knew about me yet. Jack did, of course, but since grandmother was Queen, that put Jack in the royal family as well. Jack had kept his mouth shut, as did I. Neither one of us really caring. I mean out of this, Jack was just going to be heir to billions of dollars and royal status. I'd get the perks as well as he did, but when I reached the age of 21, I would be heir to my own country.

Oh gosh, that made me feel like I had just eaten an entire jar of peanut butter.

I'm allergic.

So…I may die.

Mhmm.

Die.

Death.

Dead.

Dead. Die. Death. Dying. Dead die.

Jack looked at me through the rearview mirror when I got in as if he knew that I was supposed to be with her. He only sighed and drove off after Saphie got into the front passenger seat and we both buckled up. I closed my eyes as we neared the beach. I could see the cars lining down the parking lot with RHS and Senior Class of '09 written on them.

I sank lower in my seat when I saw Will getting out of Alex's car. Alex laughed at something Will said, and on cue, both of them turned and looked at us when Jack pulled up. Jack parked and got out with Saphie, I took a deep breath and got out too, not too surprised that I was met by Will. He smiled when he saw me, but stopped and looked at me for a minute. He looked back up at me and said, "Li-Li, you look beautiful."

Saphie smiled over at me as Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at us.

I ignored both of them and said, "Thank you." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me, leading me down the beach to where the party was. I glanced back in time to see Jack lean down and kiss Saphie's cheek, who by the way was getting some seriously mad looks from a few dozen girls standing around them, before hopping on the stage with the rest of his band.

And it seemed then that over half of the girls now had disappeared from everyone else and were crowded around the stage. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Will.

"Elizabeth is grounded." He said, as if he had read my mind when we made it to one of the drink stands on the deck. I just looked at him for a minute, before he bought both of us drinks. He handed me mine, causing me to smile at him and say, "Thanks, and why?" I asked, hopping on one of the barstools.

Will sighed as one of his dark curls fell in his face. He pushed it back and said, "No idea." He turned his hazel eyes to me and stared at me for a second before saying, "You look different. Well, not really…"

I smiled and asked, "What do mean?"

"You look like my Li."

"You're Li?" I asked, smiling at him. He looked a little nervous or taken back that he said that, because he was taking his straw and trying to fish the cherry out of the bottom of his drink. Once he had finally stuck it in tie cherry and was pulling it back out, he said, "Yeah. It's good, I like it."

"The cherry?"

"Cute." Will said, pulling the cherry out and throwing it at me. I smiled at him and looked back towards the beach. Jack and his band had just finished their first song and now he was getting off the stage, pushing through a crowd of girls to meet Saphie. I smiled at that, before turning back to Will to see that he was staring at me with a smile on his face. I smiled and asked, "What?"

"Nothing, Li." He said getting off of the barstool. He took my hand and said, "Let's ditch the party and go to the boardwalk." I saw where he was nodding towards. The amusement park on the end of the boardwalk. I sighed and looked over at him to see he was smirking. I smiled and took his hand. He kissed it and led me down to the amusement park. I tossed my drink in the trashcan, before running after him.

"I think it's cute." I laughed as our car on the Ferris Wheel stopped right at the top giving us a view of the beach, the amusement park and everything that was going on below us. He smiled at me, and wrapped his arm around me, bringing me closer to him. I made no sign what so ever that this affected me, even though it did. A lot. I just turned my attention back on the stuffed pink elephant I was holding. Will laughed and turned to look at me, "I feel like I shouldn't have won it for you."

"Well, you shouldn't have played the football toss, Mr. Quarterback." Mr. Quarterback? Holy heck what the hell. Mr. Quarterback? That is what you say to him? You call him Mr. Quarterback?

You deserve death for that one.

Will laughed and said, "What's gotten in to you? You're acting like yourself again."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" I asked, putting the elephant down and looking at him. He stopped smiling and looked at me when he saw the look on my face. I was irritated. I mean gosh, wouldn't you if people kept accusing you when I hadn't even changed. Did I change?

"Li, I'm sorry. But you did change. You have to know that you did-"

"-No, I didn't.-"

"You were acting like them, Lila. I mean gosh, you started getting in trouble for wearing your skirts too short, you came to school with your hair blonder than I've ever seen it, and were fake tanned in the middle of January." I didn't say anything and just turned to look away. "I want my Lila back is all."

"Well she's gone."

"I can see that now." And I fell silent. Thank gosh the Ferris Wheel started moving or I would have either started crying, jumped off of the side of the car, or said something stupider than Mr. Quarterback. Once we reached the bottom, I opened the door and got out of it, not looking back or saying another thing to Will. Was I mad at him? Yes. Why was I mad at him? For pointing something out I was too stupid to see.

Aw, no. I left my pink elephant!

Gosh.

Should I go get him?

Lila, shut up. It's just a stuffed elephant.

….

I WANT MY PINK ELEPHANT!!!

I turned back around to go get that damn elephant when I saw Will right behind me. I closed my eyes as he put his hands on my shoulders and whispered, "Lila, I feel like it's my fault that…was it me?" I didn't reply, so I guessed that he knew. I turned my head up to look at him, tears rolling down my cheeks. He put his forehead on mine. I felt my phone vibrating beside me in my purse, but I didn't pick it up. I closed my eyes and said, "Will, I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"Lila, please don't-"

"Will, if you really felt this way, you should have seen it years ago." Wow, that was like…totally chick-flick worthy. Where the hell did that even come from? I turned my eyes up to his and said, "I'm sorry." And with that, I walked down the stairs towards the parking lot where I was going to sit in Jack's car and wait until he was done so that I could leave. But imagine my surprise when I saw two limos in the parking lot and a few police cars.

And again, why on earth wasn't anyone here to see this?

"Lilabelle, what on earth were you thinking?" My dad hissed at me as he slammed the limo door shut and walked over to me. I'm still determined to believe that my parents were drunk when they named me. I mean honestly, Lilabelle? How the hell does that even go together? "We were worried sick."

"I'm sure you were since it took you 2 hours to find me." I said, rolling my eyes and walking over to my limo that John was driving. Ew, that's so weird calling him that. He's my English teacher. But apparently he was only my English teacher and teaching at that school because since the day I was born, it was his responsibility to keep me safe.

"Lila. You're a princess. You can't keep behaving like this."

"I am not a princess, Dad. I may have been born into this family, but I will never be a princess." I got into the car and slammed the limo door shut. I saw my dad look at John through the window and nod. John nodded back and started the limo up. I pressed my head against the window and looked out as John asked me, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I lied, knowing that my godfather/Dad's best friend/English Teacher/Best Friend's dad/bodyguard knew I was lying. I blinked my tears away and looked into the bush. I could have sworn that I saw Elizabeth Swann and her two minions walking out of the bush, but I guess that was just my imagination…you know, because I would so imagine Elizabeth Swann coming out of a bush.

That's like…the number one thing on my list to imagine. Elizabeth coming out of a bush. Oh yeah.

Not Will Turner, my super hot best friend that's a football player dating a total witch who is going to come through my window tonight and murder me in my sleep. Will…Will…Oh gosh, I'm thinking about Will..

And that's when I started crying…and crying hard. I struggled as I tried to dial Saphie's number, eventually screwing that idea and throwing it to the floor as I cried.

Oh gosh, I really want that damn elephant right about now


End file.
